ASOUE Diaries
by Miss.IzzyQuagmire
Summary: What happens to the Baudelaires and Quagmires when they finally get the chance to live a normal life? Isadora most defiantly does not like Klaus. Mae will have a panic attack if she finds out Duncan likes her back. Violet and Isadora have way too many sleep overs. Oh yeah, and there's that race Klaus and Isadora can never seem to finish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. My first fan fiction! Actually like my 50****th**** but it's the first one I'm typing for you. It took me forever to decide but I finally picked this one this one (mainly because it was the only good one I already had typed.) It will eventually be a book from different POVs after the end. Enjoy. Also please review because I want to know if any one actually reads this.**

**Chapter 1**

**Isadora**

Mom said that I need to get out of the house more. I told her I was never at the house because I spent most of my time across the street with Violet and Klaus. She said that didn't count. Then I told her that when I wasn't across the street I was at Mae's. She said that didn't count either. I asked her what did and she said she didn't know. Moms are weird and I don't think I need to "get out more" but that's what she says so…

BTW she's not my real mom. Her and her husband adopted us. You are probably wondering what they have done to steal our fortune and the answer is nothing. they're the first decent guardian we've had. Hector was great and all but he was a little to scared of stuff.

Anyway, her best friend, Cambria, lives across the street. Her and her husband adopted the Baudelaires. And Mae lives a few houses down on this side of the street.

So today Mae came over. I was sitting on my bed and she was at my desk doing something that involved glue, paper, and lots and lots of glitter. "I finished," she says handing me a card. It has a rainbow on the front and when you opened it up there was a pop up unicorn on a sparkly rainbow.

"Who are you going to give it to?" she asked me.

"I don't know. It's not really that close to anyone's birthday."

"You should write a love poem in it and give it to Klaus."

Ever since we met she has been very intent on the idea of Klaus and I. I don't like him, I swear.

"For the millionth time, I don't like him."

"It's obviously true love," she said all dreamy like. You would might think that she was in love with him. But she's not. She likes Duncan and it's really funny. Also I pretty sure Duncan likes her back, but I'm not telling her because she'll have a panic attack and have to be rushed to the hospital.

I shut the laptop I was using to look at really funny memes of us. Half of them weren't true but the were still funny.

"Didn't you say you had basketball practice at three."

"Yeah, so? I'll leave soon."

"Mae, it's like two forty-five."

"Yeah I guess I should probably leave now. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked with her to the front door. I didn't really have any thing to do so I decided to take Mom's advice and get out more by walking across the street to see if Klaus is home.

"Were leaving now!" mom yelled to anyone in the house who cared. She and dad were going out with Mr. and Mrs. Haynes and a couple other friends.

"Kay, Bye!" I yelled back.

"Isadora don't yell inside. I'm standing right here.

"But you-" I decided it was better to stop talking. I sighed and opened the door.

I walked across the street very slowly because I knew mom would take forever to leave and I wanted to help her out by telling her what she didn't have so she could get out of here. Knowing mom she would probably still forget something and have to run back inside.

Unfortunately (man I hate how much that word is associated with my life) I made it across the street before she made it out the door.

Mrs. Haynes opened the door before I could. "Oh, hi Isadora!" she said as if I didn't practically live at her house. "Klaus is upstairs in his room. I'm still hoping you guys will get together one of the days."

Did I mention Mae is not the only one intent on the idea of Klaus and I?

As soon as she shut the door I raced up the stairs. I knocked on his slightly ajar door. That kind of opened it more so I shut my eyes just in case.

"Come in," he said.

He was lying face down with his face in a book.

"Hey Isadora."

"Hi."

"Wanna go outside?"

"Sure."

"I bet I can run faster than you," he said when we were outside. We had tried many times to determine this. We had yet to make it to the end of a race.

"Oh really? And how do you know?"

"Race you to the tree."

"Fine," I said standing up. I started running.

"Hey! I never said go!" he said running after me

"If your faster then I should get a head start."

"Fine."

Suddenly I was on the ground. He had tripped me.

"Hey! That's not aloud."

"You never established rules. Besides you got a head start." he momentarily paused to look at my lying on the ground. I took the opportunity to grab his ankle and pull him down with me.

"Hey!"

"You knew it was going to happen. You shouldn't have just stood there staring at me."

"I did not know that you were going to do that. I'm not a fortune teller."

"Klaus, I have known you for how long now? How can you have not figured out by now?"

**Was it good? Don't forget to review so I know if people are actually reading this. I'm not doing more until at least one person comments.**

**Love ya fans,**

**Addie**

**P.S. reviewers get free imaginary chocolate and maybe a thank you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you for reading this! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. **

**Hannah- thank you so much for reviewing. Here is your imaginary chocolate. Also (spoiler alert) Klaus and Isadora will eventually get together.**

**Self - thank you for reviewing your own story. You get no chocolate though. **

**Chapter 2**

**Klaus**

I was lying on my bed with my face smashed into a book. I was going to ask mom a question about the great wall of China (which I was currently researching), but then she said she had to leave.

She was going out with Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lake, and a couple of there other friends. She said she would be home by 10 but I seriously doubted that.

When I am bored I usually invite one of the Quagmire's over. My room has this effect on me that makes me become really lazy. While gathering the energy to roll over and retrieve my phone from the night stand, I started sending Isadora telepathic messages so maybe I didn't have to get my phone.

I was just about to roll over when some one knocked on my door. Mom and Dad were gone, Violet was out with Quigley and Sunny was at her monthly baby gathering, which meant… It worked! She got the message. Or just happened to come over.

"Come in," I said realizing she was probably waiting for me to say something. "Hey Isadora," I said removing my face from the book.

"Hi."

"Wannna go outside?" I asked thinking it might be good for me to actually do something.

"Sure," she responded.

This time we were finally going to actually finish that race, I decided.

"I bet I can run faster than you," I said purposely waiting until she was sitting on he swing.

"Oh really? And how do you know?"

"Race you to the tree," I said as if there was any other place to race to.

"Fine," she said and took off.

"Hey," I said. This is most definitely not how races work. "I never said go!"

"If your faster then I should get a head start."

She had a point, but it was still unfair. That is when I came up with my next greatest plan.

"Fine," I agreed, tripping her. Now I could keep running. Mwa ha ha ha ha.

"Hey! That's not aloud."

"You never established rules," I shrugged. "Besides you got a head start."

I took in the sight of her, lying there on the ground. That was not a wise choice.

Knowing Isadora I should have been expecting her to get revenge. But I wasn't. I was totally caught by surprise when she grabbed my ankle and pulled me down too.

"Hey!" I pretested

"You knew it was going to happen. You shouldn't have just stood there staring at me."

"I did not know that you were going to do that. I'm not a fortune teller." Seriously, I probably should have been expecting that, but still.

"Klaus, I have known you for how long now? How can you have not figured out by now?"

Good question. I honestly don't know.

**Hope you liked it! Review and win some imaginary money. **

**Lave ya fans,**

**Addie**

**P.S. if you want me to post some one shots say so in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am so so so so so sorry it took so long. I have been drowning in homework and between that, Piano, Church and theater I literally had the free time of about thirty seconds. Well, wont keep you any longer.**

**Chapter 3**

**Quigley**

I was working on a map of the neighborhood. There was going to be some exchange students from London coming soon and he had offered to help show them around.

"What cha doing?"

I jumped. Violet had a habit of sneaking up on me like that.

"Drawing," I answered.

"I can see that. What though?" she asked.

"A map," I responded even though I knew she wanted to know what the map was of.

"Quigley, you know what I mean."

"Do I though?" I said knowing she was about to shove me off my chair.

I was right. She shoved me. I made the mistake of trying to hold onto the chair and then the chair ended up coming with me.

"And Quigley Quagmire predicts the future once again," I said getting up.

"What?' Violet asked.

"Never mind," I said. "It's the neighborhood," I told her.

"Huh? What is?"

"The map you asked about."

"Oh."

"Ok, now let's go." We had been planning on going to Chelsea's for dinner.

"I'm supposed to be watching Klaus."

"Klaus is 15. He can live by himself for a few hours. Besides Duncan and Isadora will be home if he needs anything."  
"Fine."

We headed downstairs and across the street to Violets car.

I told her I would drive, but she said she was not doing any thing to get me out of trouble because I only had my permit.

The parking lot at Chelsea's was unusually full. We ended up parking across the street and walking over.

The person standing at the front desk was one of Violets friends Natalie. Those two could talk for hours in end without stopping to breath and still have more to say to each other.

I really hope our date consist of more than Violet talking to Natalie.

Natalie told us it would be a fifteen minute wait then started telling Violet about what some boy told her at school. Violet said something in response. You would think that then they would move on to a new topic but no, they spent thirteen minutes talking about one word Mike said to Natalie.

"Fallow me," Natalie said when there was an open table, before turning back to Violet.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were talking really loud and I happened to hear a few things.

"...that's what I… I think… love… Turner..." Violet said.

This caught me off guard. She loved Turner. Not me. Then why was she even on a date with me in the first place? When we sat down at our table I waited a minute before getting up.

"I'm going to use the restroom," I told Violet.

The bathroom was one of those stereotypical bathrooms where the men's was a painfully bright blue and the girl's was an even brighter pink. I hate that kind of bathroom.

I studied the boy that stood in the overly shiny mirror. His dark hair was neatly combed through. His eyes stared back, with a look like he knew the fate of the world.

I didn't though. And that scared me. That I could know so much and still feel so small compared to the world. Still have have no knowledge compared to the world.

I turned on the sink and let the water run through my fingers. I splashed water onto my face and dried it with a scratchy brown paper towel.

I pushed open the door. The restaurant seemed so dim compared to the bright glow of the bathroom.

When I slid into our booth, Violet smiled at me. That smile that always makes my heart melt. And for one small moment I almost let myself believe that she loves me. That she isn't in love with another guy. That every thing was going to be okay.

**Did you like it? Reviewers get thank you and animal crackers. Heh. I get really high on those things. Worse than sugar and caffeine combined.**

**Also I had this idea to use events from my life in the story so that might be coming up soon. **

**Love you fans,**

**Addie **3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I am really sorry for the wait. I tried once and it didn't work. My life has been super busy. I was gonna do a chapter for my birthday which was a month ago tomorrow. Any way a huge thank you to my friend Jen because she joined this site just for me. I love you girl. Any way, sorry again. Review please. **

**Chapter 4**

**Violet**

I opened the door and stepped into the Lake's living room. They are really close with our parents so we can pretty much just go over when ever we want. No one was there. Good. That would be better for my plan.

I walked quietly through the hallway and up the stairs. I crept to the first door on the right. It was slightly open. Even better.

I ever so quietly pushed it open and went to stand behind Quigley. He was working on some sort of map. Now I wait for him to notice me. Last time I stood there for an hour before he stood up to use the bathroom, and knocked unsuspecting me onto the floor.

He had been drawing for a while now. If he didn't notice me soon we weren't getting to the restaurant by five.

"What cha doing?" I finally asked.

He jumped like five feet in the air.

"Drawing." he answered. Drawing? _No..._I personally thought he was watching TV.

"I can see that. What though?"

"A map." A map? Quigley Quagmire drawing a map? Who would have thought?

"Quigley, you know what I mean."

"Do I though?"

Bad choice of words. I shoved him and he mad the very bad mistake of tying to hold onto the chair. He ended up on the ground with the chair overturned on top of him.

"And Quigley Quagmire predicts the future once again," he said, standing up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind," he said. "It's the neighborhood."

"Huh? What is?" Now I am even more confused.

"The map you asked about."

"Oh."

"Ok, now let's go." Finally. As if we weren't already going to be later than we wanted.

"I'm supposed to be watching Klaus."

"Klaus is 15. He can live by himself for a few hours. Besides Duncan and Isadora will be home if he needs anything."

"Fine."

We headed downstairs and across the street to my car. Quigley said he would drive but I was not doing anything when he got in trouble for driving with me instead of family when he only had a permit.

Inside Chelsea's I was delighted to find that Natalie was at the front desk. After telling us that it would be about a fifteen minute wait, she turned to me.

"Mike said 'hi' in the hallway before fifth period today..." she said excitedly.

"Ooh, did he say anything else?"

"No, but I practically died when he said it."

"Don't you think that's a little over-reactive. I mean he only said _one word_."

"So? At least he noticed me. I bet tomorrow he'll be asking me out."

"I don't know. Going from a simple 'Hi' to dating is kind of a large jump."

"You think so? I think it's romantic."

"You think everything is romantic. Some random homeless guy could ask you for money and you would think it was romantic"

"I would not! You just don't like me always wanting a boyfriend, because you already have one."

"No, you just have a new crush every other week! If one actually asked you out, you would break their heart just days later."

"But _still_," she said, changing the subject, " I think he likes me."

"What ever, just don't be too disappointed when he doesn't."

"You're so lucky you have someone so devoted to you," She said. That's what she always tells me and yet she never puts in any effort to finding someone.

"You find someone eventually. These things aren't instant."

"Yeah, well, there is a small chance I am the tiniest bit jealous of you because you met him so long ago."

"Follow me." she suddenly said, before turning back to me.

"You're just so lucky," she said again.

"That's what I always hear. I think that if you are going to be this boy crazy, you won't find anyone. Just last week you claimed you 'loved' Turner."

We were at the table now.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Quigley said standing up.

When he got back he seemed like he was avoiding my gaze. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It seemed forced though.

**Hope it was good. Comment please. If you do you can have imaginary hot coco. And you get a thank you in the next chapter. Also Merry Christmas in case i don't post before then.**

**Love ya fans,**

**Addie**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ! THANK YOU!**

**I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. I have had really bad writers block and I feel like I would be more motivated to write if I use Wattpad. **

**So, I will be editing and reposting chapters there. You can find me under the same name (MissIzzyQuagmire).**

**(If you can't use Wattpad for some reason, let me know and I can post here too, it just might be slower.)**

**I really hope you will continue to read. Thanks for sticking with it. **

**Also, you aren't supposed to post a note without a chapter so, here is a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**ALSO, I haven't read the rest in a bit and I changed some of the last stuff before writing this so I hope it's not too confusing.**

**Chapter 5**

**Duncan**

I was getting paid thirty dollars from both Lemony and Mrs. Hynes to babysit Beatrice and Sunny for the night. It wasn't the first time I had done this, so I shouldn't be worried. But lately Sunny and Bea have been really into competitions.

Now, you might be wondering what harm a two and three year old can cause by having competitions. You would be surprised. Just last week at Lemony's they set the stove on fire while trying to play the floor is lava with real heat. Then there is that time they used some of Sunny's freshly baked muffins to see who could fit more into their mouth at once. Sunny won with five. There was also who could hold their breath the longest. Luckily Violet caught them before anyone passed out.

I really need that sixty dollars. So my plan is to challenge them to safe competitions before they come up with anything crazy. But knowing them, that won't be as easy as it sounds.

"Hey, Duncan," Mae said as she ans Isadora passed by me to stand by the door.

I looked down at my feet and blushed.

**That's not the full chapter(as stated above). See Wattpad for the rest that I shall type soon.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I hope you will continue to read.**

**Love you all.**

**-Addie**


	6. Chapter 5 - Full Chapter

**Hey guys! I have had request to continue on here as well as on Wattpad. I will try to update every Saturday when I do on Wattpad, but I might forget, so sorry about that. I will update a second chapter today to make up for the wait, though.**

**Also this is copy and pasted from Wattpad so sorry if the format is weird. **

**Anyway, sorry again for the wait and thank you guys for sticking with me. I love you guys so much. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Duncan**

I was getting paid thirty dollars from both Lemony and Mrs. Haynes to babysit Beatrice and Sunny for the night. It wasn't the first time I had done this, so I shouldn't be worried. But lately Sunny and Bea have been really into competitions.

Now, you might be wondering what harm a two and three year old can cause by having competitions. You would be surprised. Just last week at Lemony's they set the stove on fire while trying to play the floor is lava with real heat. Then there is that time they used some of Sunny's freshly baked muffins to see who could fit more into their mouth at once. Sunny won with five. There was also who could hold their breath the longest. Luckily Violet caught them before anyone passed out.

I really need that sixty dollars. So my plan is to challenge them to safe competitions before they come up with anything crazy. But knowing them, that won't be as easy as it sounds.

"Hey, Duncan," Mae said as she and Isadora passed by me to stand by the door.

I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"Hey," I responded.

As soon as Mae was gone, I stepped outside to wait for Sunny and Bea to arrive.

"Sunny Baudelaire! You hold my hand this instant. I will not let you cross the street alone." Mrs. Haynes was standing across the street in her front yard yelling at Sunny.

Sunny shook her head.

"Sunny," Mrs. Haynes warned.

"It's okay, Mrs. Haynes," I said. "I got this."

I walked across the street towards where they were standing. "Hey, Sunny," I said.

"Duncan!" She exclaimed, running into my arms because it's not like she sees me every day of her life.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" I ask, as I carry her across the street. Even though I will be coming up with all their activities, you have to let them think that they are, or else they throw a tantrum.

"Oh, ya know, the usual."

I held back a laugh. It's not everyday you hear a three year old talking like that. Sunny has a habit of saying anything she hears, so we have to be extra careful what she does hear.

"And what might the usual be?"

"Duncan, You should know these things by now. It means having competitions with Bea and watching Disney movies."

"One Disney movie," I corrected. "And I just like to ask to make sure you guys didn't come up with something new since last time."

"Two Disney movies," she said. "And no, we don't have anything new."

"We'll see about that," I said. "Maybe if you watch one before dinner and one after."

"Hmph."

I spotted Lemony walking up the street carrying Bea on one hip and a bag in his free hand. Bea was squirming around a whole lot, so it didn't look too easy to be carrying her, but she would probably start complaining her feet hurt if he set her down to walk.

I sat down on the front steps, setting Sunny down beside me.

"Ugh, can't we go inside?" Sunny complained.

"Don't you want to wait for Bea?" I asked.

"Fine. But she better not take too long."

"They are right there. Besides, why? Got somewhere to be?"

"I want to watch a movie before dinner, like you said."

"I see. Well, don't you think Bea might wanna see it too?"

"I guess."

Maybe that was the key to keeping them out of trouble. Let them watch movies all day.

When Lemony arrived with the squirming Bea, I quickly took the bag from him so he could get a better hold on her.

"Thanks, Lemony," I said. "See you later."

"Thank you, for taking care of her. Again."

"Oh it's no problem, really. I love spending time with them."

"Okay, well, I will leave you guys to it."

Once he was farther down the street I took the girls inside and asked what movie they wanted to watch.

"Rapunzel!" they yelled enthusiastically.

"Tangled. And that's what you watch every time. Don't you want something new?"

"Nope. Rapunzel."

I sighed. "Okay, well, I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything. I'll bring you a snack in a bit," I said putting the Tangled disk in.

"Okay," they agreed happily, setting back into the couch.

"Rapunzel!" Bea said again.

I smiled at them, shaking my head at their nonsense, before turning towards the kitchen.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Love you all. ️ ️ ️**

**\- Addie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ugh, I know I said two chapter last time but it was being annoying. This is why I moved to Wattpad cuz this thing has issue and I don't usually have time to deal with them. Anyway, here is your chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Isadora**

_We lay peacefully in the grass for a few minutes before we heard a large crash, coming from inside my house._

…

I sat up looking at Klaus. "I'm not sure I want to know what that was," I said, "but Duncan is with both Bea and Sunny so we might want to go see if he needs help."

"Uggh, I swear, if they got into some new competition, Sunny is never going to hear the end of it," he said sitting up as well. He stood up and reached his hand out to help me up.

I took it pulling myself up, feeling slightly self conscious to be holding his hand. I shook off the feeling and let go of him, turning to walk around to the front of the house. Klaus came up beside me as I walked across the street and into my front door.

"Duncan!" I called out when we were inside.

"Seriously, guys. How do you manage to do these things?" I hear him saying in the direction of the tv room.

"Duncan?" I called again.

"In here Isadora! No, guys don't-" he let out a frustrated sigh as we approached the tv room. The tv was tipped over on it's side and popcorn was littered everywhere.

"Whoa, what went on here?" Klaus said upon seeing the scene before them.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out." Duncan said. "And also exactly what they seem to be unable to tell me."

"We were seeing who could make the best imitation pose of what was happening in the movie."

"Yes, you told me that already. But how did that result in the tv tipping over. And also why did you dump the popcorn out right as I told you not to."

"Lights!" Bea yelled enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Duncan said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the tv tipped over when we were swinging around blankets like her hair. The popcorn is because we wanted it to be like the lanterns."

Duncan facepalmed.

"Sunny," Klaus said. "Remember when Mom told you that you are allowed to have competitions with Bea, only as long as you first made sure they would not cause any damage to either humans or furniture or anything."

"Yep. We didn't try to knock the tv over."

"But you also didn't make sure you didn't."

"Well, how would we know it was gonna knock it over."

Klaus sighed and looked to me.

"Sunny," I said. "If you swing a large rope at a stack of cans or something not attached to the ground, would you expect it to fall over?"

"Yeah, duh."

"So, don't you think swinging a blanket around near a tv might knock it over?"

"Well, obviously. It did knock the tv over."

"So why didn't you think about that before you started whatever it was you hoped to accomplish by this."

"I dunno. Just didn't."

"You're going to have to start thinking, Sunny," Klaus said. "Or else Mom isn't going to let you play with Bea anymore. Especially since it's a bad example for her."

"Ugh, fine."

"So why don't you help Bea clean up this popcorn and- Bea no don't eat it! Throw it away. Sunny, help her clean it up and then if the tv isn't broken, watch your movie calmly until Duncan finishes making you guys dinner."

"Ugh fine fine."

"And you better behave yourself because Mom will be hearing about it if you don't,"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Klaus and I are going to go back across the street," I said to Duncan as the girls begin picking up the disaster they caused. "Text us if you need more help."

"Okay," he said. "I'll probably be fine as long as they listen to Klaus and don't do anything that gets them in trouble with their parents. You guys are doing movie night, I assume?"

"Yeah. Come on, Klaus, let's go," I said tugging on his arm.

"Coming, coming," he said.

"And you're going to be a good boyfriend now and make me some dinner, cause I'm hungry." Ever since our parents and friends and literally everyone started commenting about us dating we have had this ongoing joke between the two of us.

"What do you want?" he asked, opening cupboards.

"I dunno," I said, drawing it out so I sounded like a little kid. "Whatever you make me." I hung backwards over the back of the island chair.

Klaus hit my nose with a wooden spoon. "Don't do that. You might injure yourself. Can't have my girlfriend dying on me, now can I?" he said all dramatically.

"I do whatever I like," I responded, stealing the spoon from him and tapping it on the top of his head.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out back.

"Well, dear servant, I am going to pick out a movie while you cook my dinner. So long," I said, hopping off the chair and heading in the direction of the living room.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Love you all.**

**\- Addie**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am in my zoom meeting for school and her attendance is taking like 309780978 years. Here is your next chapter my beauties. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

**Klaus**

I puffed up my cheeks and then blew out a puff of air, letting them deflate.

I decided on a boring pasta and meat sauce for dinner, since this was usually Sunny's area of expertise, and that was one of the only things I knew how to make. That and toast and eggs. And anything that comes from a box like mac and cheese and ramen.

When it was ready I called for Isadora. "Hey Iz, dinner's ready."

She didn't respond.

"Iz?" I called again.

No response.

I headed in the direction of the living room, to look for her. She wasn't there.

"Iz?"

Suddenly I heard a giggle and something jumped on my back.

"Haha got you," she said.

"Ahh, jeez Iz, you scared the crap out of me. I thought someone came and kidnapped you or something."

"Nope, I'm still here. Now, to the dinner table."

"Ugh. Fine. Lazy."

She giggled.

"Did you pick out a movie?"

"Yup."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, that means it's something I won't like."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Ugh, you're annoying."

"You're annoyinger. And, yes, I know that's not a word, because I know you were about to say something."

We reached the table and I deposited her into a chair and went to sit across from her. We ate our dinner in silence. It wasn't unusual for us, seeing as we practically lived together, so we didn't have much to talk about.

When we were done, we went to the living room to watch the movie that I was almost one hundred percent sure I wouldn't like. Because when you're best friends with Isadora Quagmire, you have to understand that means putting up with her evilness. Aka, watching movies she picked out just to annoy you.

We settled onto the couch and she grabbed the remote to hit play on whatever she had picked out. I put my arm around her, trying to ignore the odd feeling in my stomague as I did so.

Much, to my surprise she had picked Race to Witch Mountain, which was one we actually both enjoyed.

"You actually picked a good one," I said in surprise.

"Of course I did. I'm not _that_ mean. Besides we haven't seen this one in a while."

"Okay, now be quiet so I can hear."

She huffed, but quieted down and settled into my side.

There was that feeling again. I shook it off and focused my attention on the screen.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on Saturday. **

**Love you all so much.**

**\- Addie**


End file.
